


Second Best

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Committed Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: Patrick tells his parents that he and David are engaged.





	Second Best

Patrick carried the two mugs of coffee back to the bed. Handing one to David, he tucked his legs back under the covers and leaned over to kiss him.

“Good morning,” he said with a smile.

“Morning, honey,” David replied. 

Patrick grinned, and kissed him again. David had been calling him honey for the past day and a half, as though their engagement had also given him permission to use pet names for the first time.

“So, now that we’ve told your family and the entire town about our engagement, I was thinking I should call my parents and let them know.”

David made a face at being reminded about the events of the previous night. Once, Patrick might have been taken aback over what had happened, but now it just seemed like a normal evening with the Rose family. But he knew that David had hoped for things to turn out differently and he reached over to squeeze his leg. 

“You’re going to call now? It’s practically still the middle of the night.” David looked slightly appalled by the idea of phoning someone quite this early in the morning.

“It’s 7:30 and if I call now, I can catch them before they go to work.”

David looked at him in horror. “Your whole family is like this, aren’t they?’

Patrick laughed at him. Some of his favorite memories as a kid were getting up early and spending time with his dad before they went off to work and school. He knew David would be even more horrified at the thought.

“I can’t believe you’re making me get out of bed so early,” David grumbled as he started to get up.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

David turned back to him, a confused look on his face. “I thought...I thought you might want to talk to them on your own.”

“No.”

David waited, as though he was expecting a longer answer. Patrick reached out to take David’s hand, tangling their fingers together.

“This is the happiest news of my life because you make me happy. I want you to be here when I tell my parents.”

David smiled at him softly and he could tell it meant a lot to him to be part of the call with his parents. He tugged David back into bed beside him, leaning against him so that their shoulders were pressed together. He picked up his phone from the nightstand and dialed his parents’ number, putting the call on speakerphone.

His mom answered. “Patrick? Is something wrong? Why are you calling so early?”

“Told you,” David mouthed beside him. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just had some news that couldn’t wait. I asked David to marry me. We’re engaged.”

“Patrick!” He was glad he had put the call on speakerphone, as his mom yelled excitedly through the phone. He could hear her shouting to his dad.

“Clint! Patrick and David are getting married!”

“This is fabulous news! Is David there with you?” Patrick let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. His parents had been wonderfully supportive, but he’d still wondered how they would react to news of his second engagement.

“Hi Mrs Brewer.” David sounded almost shy.

“Call me Marcy, you can’t call your future mother-in-law Mrs Brewer.” He felt David twitch against his shoulder at the words mother-in-law and he chuckled slightly.

“Oh David, I’m so happy for you. Now, tell me all about it, if I know my son there was probably a lot of planning involved.”

“Would you believe he made me go on a hike?” Patrick settled back against David’s shoulder and listened to his fiance tell his mom the story of their engagement. 

“...and I said yes.” David finished softly. 

He heard his mom sniffle and clear her throat. After a moment, she spoke. “Your dad and I were thinking we might come for another visit. There was a lot going on the last time and we didn’t really get a chance to visit.”

That was an understatement, Patrick thought. “We’d love to see you.”

“Maybe next weekend? Your dad was hoping we could go to a baseball game?”

“I’d love that.”

“Okay, dear, we’ll text the details. We love you. And David? Thank you for making my son happy.”

He ended the call and looked over at David. David’s eyes were bright and he was blinking quickly to hold back tears.

“Hey,” Patrick said, nudging David gently. “Can you text one of our engagement photos to my mom? I think she’d like that.”

David nodded and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. “Which do you think she’d prefer? The one where you look great, but I look terrible? Or the one where we both have our eyes closed?”

***

“So, uh...how upset would you be if your mom and I missed the game today?” David asked Patrick as they were brushing their teeth. His parents were expected to arrive in town later that morning.

“I guess that depends on what you’re going to do instead?”

David blushed and looked away. “Um...well, we’ve been talking and your mom’s really excited about the wedding and I thought we could go look at some ideas for the decorations.”

“Okay...wait, when have you been talking?” He raised an eyebrow at David in the mirror. This was definitely the first he’d heard about David having conversations with either of his parents.

“Well, you asked me to text her that photo and we’ve kind of been texting back and forth ever since. You’re not mad, are you?”

Patrick smiled and leaned over to kiss David, pressing him against the sink. “No, I’m definitely not mad.”

It made sense that his mom would talk to David instead of him about the wedding. He remembered how excited his mom had been when he and Rachel had gotten engaged. At the time, everything about that engagement had felt wrong and so he had pushed her away. He’d probably hurt her, he realized, suddenly grateful to David.

“Thank you for making my mom feel included,” he said softly to David.

David rolled his eyes and gave a half shrug. “I like your mom and unlike my family, she doesn’t try to take over. Anyway, she’s hoping we can look at a few things and there’s that new store that just opened up in Elmdale…plus this way you and your dad can spend some quality time together.”

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that you hate baseball?”

David put his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “I could never hate anything we do together. Maybe just dislike it a lot.”

Patrick laughed and slipped his arms around David’s waist. “Go spend time with my mom. I’m glad that you want to.”

***

His parents picked them up just after 11:00 and they headed into Elmdale. In the front seat of the car, he could hear David telling his dad about their suppliers and product lines. His dad was a supply chain manager for a large retail store and he was interested to hear how David sourced their vendors for the store. He was smiling fondly at both of them when his mom patted his hand.

“I hope you don’t mind too much?” she said.

“Mind?”

“That David and I are going to miss out on the game.”

“Mom, I love that you want to spend time with David. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you like him so much.”

“He loves you, sweetheart. How could we not like him?”

Patrick felt himself blushing. He knew David could be both selfish and capricious often in the same moment as he was charming and attentive. He was glad his mom saw the latter instead of the former. 

“I know, Mom, but you wouldn’t spend the entire afternoon with just the two of you just because of that.”

“No you’re right,” his mom replied seriously. “I like him for himself too. He’s like no one…”

“...that you’ve ever met before?” Patrick finished her sentence with a wry grin. “Yeah, me neither.” He said with a small smile.

“He likes you, too.” Patrick continued. “He’ll probably never tell you, but he’s excited to spend this afternoon with you. And he’s really pleased that you have some ideas about the wedding.”

“He has so many great ideas,” his mom said enthusiastically. “Did he tell you that he put together a color board?” She pulled out her phone and opened up a Pinterest board to show him.

Patrick laughed. “No, but I’m not surprised.” He loved how happy it made him to know that David was sharing details about their wedding with his mom. Once again he thought back to how different things were compared to when he’d been engaged to Rachel.

“Listen, mom, I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about what happened with Rachel.”

“Oh sweetheart, we talked about this last time...”

“No mom, this is different,” he interrupted. “I know you were excited when Rachel and I got engaged and I shut you out because I didn’t know how to deal with everything I was feeling. And I just wanted to say that I’m sorry about that.”

His mom smiled at him and patted his hand. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“So I am really happy that you and David are spending the afternoon together. I want you to be part of things this time.”

***

They pulled up to the baseball stadium. The Elmdale Otters were having a good year and Patrick was looking forward to watching the game. He leaned into the open window of the car to give David a kiss goodbye, grinning as David teased him with a quick lick to his lower lip.

“See you in a few hours, love you.”

“Love you too.” David gave him the shy smile that he always had whenever Patrick told him that he loved him. It made Patrick’s stomach flutter.

Once they were inside, Patrick and his dad took their seats and waited for the first pitch. Patrick was suddenly glad that David and his mom had made their own plans. When he was younger he had gone to games with his dad all the time and he found that he’d missed it. His dad must have been having similar thoughts.

“Do you remember your first game?”

He’d been six when the Blue Jays had won the World Series for the second time. They’d gone to a game that summer and Joe Carter had given him a foul ball that had been hit into right field.

“Yeah. I still have that ball, you know.” His dad smiled and Patrick could tell he was pleased.

“How’s the store?”

“It’s great. We’ve exceeded our sales targets for every month this year except March. Although we found out yesterday that our biggest supplier is retiring, so that will be a challenge.”

“That’s what David was saying. It sounds like he’s got some ideas to fill that gap.”

Patrick smiled unconsciously at hearing David’s name. “He’s good at those creative decisions.”

His dad didn’t reply, but instead was looking at him closely.

“Dad?”

With a sigh, his dad said, “I’m sorry we didn’t see how unhappy you were before.”

“Dad…”

“I look at you now and I see how happy you are and I wish...I wish you’d had that sooner.”

“Dad. I didn’t even know how unhappy I was,” Patrick said firmly. “And if I’d known sooner, I might never have met David, so I still wouldn’t have been as happy as I am now.”

A playful glint appeared in his dad’s eye. Had David been there he would have recognized it from the times Patrick teased him.

His dad laughed. “Your friend Stevie was right, I am going to need a trip to the dentist after spending time with you and David, aren’t I?”

Patrick grinned. Stevie had made an impression during his parent’s last visit. At first they’d been a bit shocked that one of his friends would insult him and David so freely. One of her favorite themes had been how revoltingly sweet he and David were.

“Thanks, Dad. For the other thing, not for the thing about the dentist.” 

His dad grinned back at him and clapped him on the shoulder as they sat back to watch the game.

The game was close, but in the end the Otters won it 6 to 4. They made their way out to the stadium parking lot to find that Patrick’s mom and David were already waiting for them. He gave David a quick kiss hello before they got into the back seat of his parents’ car. Patrick laced his hand with David’s and ran his fingers over David’s rings. Seeing the gold bands on David’s left hand made him smile. In the front seat, he could hear his mom talking about possible color schemes for the wedding.

“How was your afternoon?” he asked David.

David smiled and pulled out his phone to show him photos of the different wedding ideas that they’d seen. Patrick laid his head on David’s shoulder and watched him scroll through the photos.

Without meaning to, he felt his eyes close, the sound of David’s voice soothing him to sleep. The next thing he knew, David’s fingers were gently scratching at his leg. 

“Wake up, honey, we’re almost home.” David pressed a kiss to his temple as he opened his eyes.

His parents dropped them off and headed to the motel, they would see them in the morning for breakfast. 

“I had a good time with your mom today,” David said as they opened the door to their apartment. “She’s a lot like you. Except she doesn’t make fun of me like you do, so maybe I like her even better than I like you.”

“Well, it’s too bad that you’ve already said you’ll marry me,” he teased. “I guess you’re going to have to put up with being engaged to the second best member of the Brewer family.”

Inside, he kicked off his shoes and sank onto the couch beside David. David wrapped his arms around him and they sat together for a while. It had been a good day, he thought to himself. He’d missed being able to spend time with his parents and being able to share that with David made it even better. He turned his head so that he could kiss David gently. David brought his hand up to cup the back of his head, deepening their kiss. Patrick sighed happily. 

“I can’t believe I get to do this for the rest of my life,” he said softly. 

“I can’t believe you fell asleep while I was telling you important details about our wedding,” David replied.

“Well, you can’t expect perfection,” he replied with a smirk. “Not when you’re dealing with second best.”


End file.
